Goblin's Love
by nighttheraven
Summary: The compelling story of two unlikely characters! Jay, the forgotten brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and Jareth, the mysterious goblin king. See the drama and romance of how they find love and conquer a curse of love! You love da' cheesiness, no? This Story is up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1! First meeting

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Jareth's POV**_

When I went to check on my goblins at Gringotts I never thought I would see the one.

A small boy with messy, midnight-black hair and bright, sapphire-blue eyes hidden behind dark, heavy bangs was walking towards the bank. He was being escorted by his parents. Behind him was a younger child, probably his brother, with dull black hair and green eyes behind glasses. On the younger boy's forehead was an unusual scar: a lightning bolt.

I turned away from them to talk with the head goblin, Raganok. "Do you know anything about those humans?" I asked him.

He looked surprised but quickly grunted, "Of course, my King. The one with the scar is the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The others are his family." His voice was hoarse and oily. I suppressed my distaste. Just cause they're my subjects doesn't mean they don't gross me out sometimes. At least I had the looks of a human. Perks of being a king.

"What about the other one?" I asked. The interesting one.

"He is the oldest by about a year. He goes to Hogwarts as a first-year, though I do not know what house."

"Hmm..." I turned on my heel to leave, but stopped.

I nearly stopped breathing. The older boy was only four feet away from me. The rest of his family was farther down the hall. Only four steps separated me from the one I had finally found. I couldn't help but notice how his beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

"Hello, what's your name, little one?" I had to know.

"Uh... Jay. My name is Jay," he replied nervously. I committed his soft voice to memory before I answered his questioning look.

"My name is Jareth." I tried to start a conversation. "I heard you go to Hogwarts," he nodded. "Which house are you in?"

He muttered, "Slytherin, though my father hates it."

"Why?"

A dark look came into his eyes. "He says Slytherins and everything about them are vile and cruel." He gave me a look. "Do you think Slytherins are vile?"

Heck no. "Of course not."

He wasn't convinced. "Why?"

I gave a huge grin. "Because you're in it." This seemed to make him really happy. Oh, how different he looked when he smiled. He seemed to shine from within.

However, my elation at his joy was short-lived as his expression became sad. Watching his little brother run up and down the hall without a care in the world he said, "I'm not telling you anything about my brother, am I?"

In my opinion, who cares? But just to be polite I asked, "What do you mean?"

Now he looked slightly upset. "Many only want to know me because I'm brother to the Boy-Who-Lived and-" He suddenly shut his mouth and looked past me, his face going pale.

I turned to see his family walking towards us. Jay's brother looked surprisingly innocent even though he just disturbed all the goblins with his shenanigans. To my surprise, the little devil bounced right up to me and said, "Hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter."

Hmm, so this is Harry Potter. I examined him critically. He wasn't all that remarkable looking. Just another boy in the human population. It was so hard to believe that he, as plain as he was, was brother to my exotic Jay.

My disinterest clearly made him mad. An angry look momentarily twisted his thin face before he tried to look unconvincingly innocent.

The father shifted a bit. He seemed nervous as he addressed me, "Ah- Sir, I was wondering if you could take us to our vaults so we could talk about something dreadfully important," he said, a bland, but wary smile on his face.

These people had no idea who he was messing with. He has no right to command me like I was his subject! I wasn't completely paying attention though. The father, who I guessed was pure-blood and who looked extraordinarily like a brown-haired Harry, had just put his grubby hand on my boy! Anyways, I knew they were talking about the goblins side of the war. I wonder how far he'll take it though. Any fool knows that goblins never take a side. With clenched teeth I asked him, "Talk about what?"

"Ah-"

The mother cut in. "About the war. We need to discuss your opinion on it." I eyed the woman irritably. She had pale skin the color of weak milk, faded red hair, and Harry's washed out green eyes. In fact, compared to all of them, my pretty little Jay was the most distinguished. What a family.

"Well Miss-?"

"Lily Potter," she answered haughtily.

I'm guessing she's a Muggle-born. That made Jay a half-blood.

"Well Miss Potter," I continued, "you should know that goblins as a whole are never on any side of a war. Besides, why should I take you to your vault?"

Harry suddenly burst out, "So you could take me! I want the Goblin King! Not some crummy old ugly one! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! _Harry Potter!_ What I want, I get because I saved you and everyone else from You-Know-Who!"

There was a dead silence after he stopped whining. All the goblins that were busy measuring gold and jewels stopped working and stared at him. I for one nearly blasted the insolent brat off the face of the earth for thinking that! The only thing that stopped me was Jay's frightened expression. I guess killing his brother wouldn't really go well with him.

I cleared my throat loudly. The goblins immediately went back to work. I rounded on Harry. "You, boy," I thundered," you do not command me! I could take every little Sickle you and your parents have and leave you penniless on the streets! And that's me being nice! _Do not test me!_"

Eh, I think I over did it. The whole family stiffened and went pale. As they scurried away, I caught Jay's eye. He mouthed 'sorry' and indicated his brother. I nodded and smiled apologetically, watching as he walked out of sight.

Hope you like it! This is my first story on ffn so… FLAME ON! I want many reviews even if they're bad, but please be instructive.

I NEED 7 reviews (or 3, if I'm feeling sorry for myself) to add another chapter!

My editor is **Shadow in the Dark1314. **I own nothing! Except for Jay and the story idea


	2. Chapter 2! Major Time Skip

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Jay's POV**_

_**Slytherin**_

I wish I had never let the Sorting Hat put me in here. I should have gone to Ravenclaw or something! I sighed and kept brooding.

When I first came here I thought it was my turn to be in the spotlight. Or that I had at least found a safe haven from my troubles. But noooo. How delusional I was! The head of my house hates me cause of my dad and everyone wants to be my "friend" cause of my stupid brother!

So many times I have been let down, humiliated and hurt because I'm in Slytherin or because of stupid Harry.

I sighed. Right now it's time for him to be Sorted.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called. Everyone burst into a flurry of excited whispers as they debated on who would get the famous boy.

Several long minutes went by.

Then finally, "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled. the Gryffindor table dominated the resultant applause.

A Ravenclaw behind me hissed, "At least one Potter isn't a slimy snake!" His friends snickered at his comment. The Slytherin next to me stuck his tongue out and said, "Man! I wanted the famous one. Not the worthless one." I was far too used to this to care, so I just continued finishing my drawing.

Though now that I look at it, the drawing looks a lot like Jareth, the Goblin King...

-Time Skip-

Summer break is here and it was time to go home. I planned to spend my days buying drawing pads and books and sketching the heck out of my hand. Yes, I have no life.

On the train I thought about the events that happened this year. Harry somehow managed to snag a position on his Quidditch team, making him the youngest Seeker in a century. On top of that, he and his two new snot-nosed friends beat up a mountain troll in one of the girl's bathrooms. Sucks that they didn't die.

I heaved another sigh and looked out the window at the passing landscape. I really need to get my mind off these things.

-Time Skip-

God, my brother has the worst luck in the world. It's only his fourth year (my fifth year) but supposedly he did something stupidly awesome that no one knows about, opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed the monster inside, brought a few dementors to school because suspicious things were happening, won a retarded contest with the prize being a whole lot of moolah, and now everyone thinks he's a loon because he started ranting on how the Dark Lord was back! Ha! Now that's what I call karma! Serves him right for being a stuck up nutter.

-Time Skip-

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Cookies to all :D **

**Thanks for being my first reviews **

JKayDreamer

alchino

FanfictionGothicPrincess

**Sorry for the short chapter but since it's so short I'm asking for two reviews. JuSt TwO~~! Yes, I'm that desperate T^T **

**Anyways! I owe nothing except for Jay and the plot **


	3. Chapter 3! Present and Friend

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Jay's POV**_

Almost sixth year at the hell hole I call 'school.' Home's not that much better though! Yay for fake optimism! I mean, sure it's awesome that everyone thinks Harry's a lunatic and the old duffer of a headmaster Dumbledore is going to get sacked, but now everyone is going the extra mile to make my life miserable. Dang school...

Right now I was in Diagon Alley, buying school supplies. I sighed (dang I sigh a lot) and made my way up the steps. I glared briefly at the sign of the building I was going in. Gringotts. Been a while since I came here without someone watching my every move.

Just cause I'm considered a 'slimy snake' doesn't mean I'm gonna run off with a bunch of loot and support You-Know-Who. My parents even check my forearm for the Dark Mark every night! They won't even let me near any Dark stuff, even if it's for school. I pouted at the thought, blowing a dark lock of hair out of my eyes as I passed the bank guards.

Walking in I saw a sight I'd thought I would never see again. The Goblin King, Jareth, talking to a goblin. Most never see him in a lifetime, so two was pushing it for me! I stopped and stared at him, disbelieving, as my thoughts went into overdrive.

I remembered seeing him a long time ago, but that was in a child-like point of view. I never really noticed how (dare I say it?) deviously handsome he was.

Blast, now I'm blushing! I went into the line of other customers, sneaking glances at Jareth. He had long, blonde hair styled like a seventies rocker. His angular face had no blemishes whatsoever. His outfit was a little odd, but I liked it. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with frilly cuffs and a low, loose collar underneath a short, U-necked brown vest. He also had high-heeled black boots over waist-high brown leather pants. Dear Merlin, those pants should have been illegal for someone like him... I could so see that he had a not-so-small package.

Merlin's pants that last thought made me blush harder! The fact that he was looking around didn't help. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my red face. Well I am a teenager! I'm allowed some perverted thoughts! Even if the ones I'm thinking about right now are really naughty... Nope this is no good! I started towards the door.

During my little thinking session I didn't notice that he was walking towards me until he took my hand and kissed it. My blush went even brighter as I yanked my hand back. I probably looked like a shiny tomato.

Jareth seemed amused. "Hello, my dear," he said.

My thoughts jammed again. "H-hi."

"What's the matter, Jay?"

I lost my voice. I could only stare gobsmack at him until he arched one elegant eyebrow at me. I had to crane my neck to look at him since I only came up to his mid-chest (stupid shortness). I gathered a scrap of courage. "You...you-." Nope, I lost it again.

He smiled pleasantly. "Yes, me."

"You remembered my name?" I was stunned.

"Yes, love."

Love? "Wha-?"

"Shush." He put a finger to my lips. I flinched and tried hard not to look at his beauty. "Come," he continued, "I shall go with you to your vault so we could... talk." I blinked.

He was already leading me away into another chamber before his words finally fell on me. Of course, it's about my dumb brother! A nice, cute (oh God) man finally talks to me without a single insult and of course it's about this You-Know-Who fellow! God dang it! Why is this happening to me!

His hand on my shoulder startled me from my depressing thoughts. I jerked away from him. "If it's about Harry," I began angrily, "then leave. I don't know anything about war tactics and if this is for some ransom then you failed. My family would let me die if it meant keeping Harry alive! Hell, no one would care!" my voice cracked at the end.

I was heaving after I got that off my chest. Suddenly, a thought screamed in my head as I caught the hurt look on his face. That was the Goblin King! You stupid idiot!

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, collapsing on the floor with my legs under me. Staring at my hands clenched on my shirt, my eyes welled up in tears. Great, now I'm crying. Bloody hell. Then, I flinched violently when something touched my shoulder.

Jareth (the Goblin King, I corrected myself) had bent down on one knee and put his mouth by my ear. "This is not about your idiotic brother," he whispered, "He is not worth my time, unlike you."

What? I snapped my head up, staring at him wide eyed. "How am I worth your time?"

"Because you are. I just know. Now let's go." He helped me to my feet, preventing me from groveling for my life, and helped me into a cart. Oh lordy this hot guy is touching me! Anyways, another goblin got into the cart and we were off.

Man I love these rides! I felt the giggles coming and tried to hold them in. The goblin next to me glared with disapproval. Jareth caught the look and said, "Laugh if you want," He sounded amused, smiling and showing his straight, white teeth. Good cause I can't hold them in. I grinned happily at him and laughed maniacally, my laughs echoing through the dark tunnels and caverns of the underground maze.

All too soon, it was over. When we got off, he helped me out. Oh Merlin he needs to stop touching me before I faint. I jolted out of my reverie when he asked, "Haven't you been on this before?"

Darn it. Why do I have to be so weird? It's been a while," I replied, rather embarrassed for my behavior.

"Why so?"

"My family won't let me. They give me enough money to buy only the barest essentials."

He seemed surprised by that. "Why?"

Why am I telling him all this? "My family thinks I'm going to go with You-Know-Who."

Now he looked upset. "Ah, that fellow. What do you think of him?"

What do I think? "I don't care…" I mumbled.

"Ah, good," he said, smiling at me.

"Um… why?"

"Because this is a stupid, idiotic war."

Yes, yes it is. "How?"

He ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. "I don't know", he sighed, "I don't care much about the stupidity of wizards."

Ouch.

"What?" he asked, probably seeing the hurt on my face.

I rearranged my features. "Nothing," I said quickly.

While we were having this engaging conversation, the goblin had been watching us rather impatiently. Finally, he asked Jareth for the key to my vault, stopping his playful banter. Opening the vault I saw my family's treasure, as well as my dark books. Running towards them, mind full of nuts and bolts, I grabbed a trunk and dumped the contents, replacing them with the books. Shutting the lid, I smiled at Jareth, who was waiting outside the vault holding a wrapped parcel. Curiosity got a hold of me."What's that?"

"A present." What a short reply.

"For…?"

"You."

?

Aw man, I'm blushing. Ducking my head I asked, "When are you gonna give it to me and why?"

He seemed amused. "It's for your past birthdays that I missed."

Wow…. What?

He caught my confusion and explained. "You haven't seen me in the past five years."

Okay, I admit, that was really sweet of him. But still, who was I to catch the attention of _the_ Goblin King? I needed to know. "You would give me a present?" Dang, my voice cracked. "Me?"

"Of course!" His huge grin was surprising. "We are friends."

"Really?" A friend! Oh… I have a friend. My first friend…

He chuckled, still holding the package. "Yes, I thought we became friends when we first met."

My mind blanked. "But that was forever ago." I realized who I was talking to. "Uh, Goblin Ki-"

"Call me Jareth, not my title, please."

Oh, he really does want to be my friend. "Wow… um, thanks!"

"Yes, of course," he said, still smiling.

By this time I had managed to haul my trunk to the vault entrance. The goblin that had come with us seemed to be trying to blend in with the cart as we came out. I forgot he was there.

Jareth still wanted to talk. "By the way," he said with a relish, "if you ever need me, just come here, ask for the head goblin, and tell him you want to see me."

"Can I?"

Now his eyes were gentle. Why do I keep blushing? "Yes, I will always be there for you if you ask," he murmured.

"Thank you." I turned to leave, but then remembered something. "Hey, what about my present?"

His booming laughter made me blush _again_. My cheeks ought to be ashes by now from so much burning. "Of course," he said as he handed me the small, square box. It was wrapped in a bright, kinda glittery sort of wrapping paper. I took off the lid.

Wow. Inside was the prettiest thing I've ever seen: a clear, bubble-like orb on a small cushion. It looked so delicate that I was afraid of picking it up. I looked back up at Jareth. "What is it?"

"With the crystal orb in your hand, ask for me. I will hear you through the orb and then you will see me…"

With that, he was gone, leaving me to stare gobsmack at the shower of glittery dust he left behind.

**I'm so sorry for the next days... I'm on vacation so if I have the qualified amount of reviews sorry if I don't do another chapter... **

** A poll is going up~! Does my precious reviewers want Jay to help the ignorant wizards and side with the ones who ignored him or stay out of the war? :) You guys are on my mind~~**

** I only own Jay and the plot~! **


	4. Chapter 4! Bleh Family

**Chapter 4**

**Jay's POV**

It was time to go back to that bloody school again for. At least it's my last year. I got everything in my trunk, including my Dark Arts books I've been hiding. Not that my parents know.

My room was a mess. I had been looking for the present Jareth gave me. Usually I put it on the window sill next to my twin bed, but now it was gone. I sighed and looked around again.

Sunlight, the only light source in my possession, flooded the room, casting shadows on the slightly pink walls and ceiling. Why pink, I'm not sure, but I guess mom was hoping for a girl. Too bad. The bed was too simple to really mess up while I was searching. All it had was a white pillow as hard as a rock and a thin, blue blanket. My clothes and Hogwarts uniforms were on the cream carpeted floor, thrown out when I was digging through the wardrobe. The only things that were still in their place were the stuff on my shelf. It was white and covered in stacks of drawing pads, books, and knick-knacks. Other than that, the room was devoid of personal and family mementos or whatever. It was like that so I would never be tied to this dreadful place, making it easy for me to leave and never come back.

Well, the orb isn't here. Hmm, I wonder if they know where it is. Walking down the stairs I looked into the kitchen.

Like my room, it was sunlit with a cream colored floor, tile instead of carpet. Unlike my room, the wallpaper was pale blue. It almost makes me appreciate my suggested nonexistent masculinity. Anyways, the rest of the 'family' was eating lunch at the round wooded table next to the door that led into the backyard. My dear dad James and stupid Harry had their Quidditch gear on, splattered with scruffs and grassy stains. However, the grass smell couldn't quite penetrate the rich odor coming from the food my dear mother Lily had prepared by hand. I snorted a little. Since she was Muggle-born she never fully took to a Wizarding, hands-free life with house elves that cooked and cleaned.

I swear I wonder how I was related to her. The scene was a Kodak moment: Lily in a pink, flowery apron over a yellow sundress with matching oven mitts holding a pot of food with a ladle. The perfect mother. Bleck. I hid behind the wall, scanning the room for my orb.

Anyways, James and Harry's conversation broke on me. Dad was telling him about the old days, no doubt. I could tell since he always wore this odd happy look that was tinged with sadness as he talked about it. It was rather pathetic. Instead of looking towards the future he stayed stuck in the past where he was treated like a king. Harry, of course was listening in rapture, his food falling off his spoon. What a suck up.

I sighed. There was no sign of the orb, and it was driving me crazy. At that moment, though, something interesting came up.

James was still going on about Quidditch. "Just as I was about to catch the Snitch-"

"Hey Dad!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes?" Dad said wearily.

"Guess what I found in the snake's pit." (The "snake's pit" was what they called my room. I was practically nonexistent to them so they never even said my name.)

"What did you find?" both Lily and James asked. They would love it if they found something that could put me away for good…

Harry took whatever it was out of his pocket.

It was my orb!

That little brat stole my orb!

"It's kinda neat, isn't it," Harry continued. "Can I keep it?"

"No!" the parents said in unison.

"But-"

"No!"

James had stood up. "Give it to me."

Meanwhile, I was fuming behind the wall. I don't think I ever hated them anymore than I did now. Only my well-earned Slytherin instinct for self-preservation kept me from bursting out in rage. Sure, I was mad, but I didn't want to die. I almost snarled when stupid Harry thrust my orb into James's outstretched hand. If they were any harsher, they'd break it!

"… This is bizarre," James said after a moment of concentrated examination. "It's like goblin magic, but it's somehow different…"

He was touching my present! Poking and prodding it! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to keep it from his grubby hands. I dashed from my hiding spot…

**Sorry if it's small… Only one new reviewer! No one knows my story T^T Anyway! The qualified reviews are 3 now! MWAHAHAHAH! I went up one x) **

**Cookie for FanfictionGothicPrincess~! You have been reviewing my story every chapter. Thanks my loyal one :D **


	5. Chapter 5! Running

Chapter 5:

Jay's POV

Dashing from my hiding spot, I knew that this was the most pathetically Gryffindor-ish thing I could've done. Dang bloody house of Gryffindor! Does everyone in this house have to be this stupid?

I didn't have enough time to rant, though. I ran towards my dad, but he pulled Mom to him as a shield. So much for Seeker reflexes. The look on Harry's face was priceless though. He seemed flabbergasted to see me do anything. Like I would let him have the orb! I snatched my orb out of Harry's hand, but when I tried to run, Dad rose and caught hold of my wrist. I fought, but he twisted me around.

He was holding on to Mom. "Are you okay, darling?" he asked her. She nodded and picked up the now cracked food pot from the floor. Before she could ask for another one like any Muggle, Dad said "Reparo!" and fixed it. Now, it was my turn.

I was still trying to get away, wriggling and struggling while I clutched my orb to my chest. I won't let them have it, I won't! It's mine! But stupid Harry wanted it.

"Why did you do that, snake!" the little brat shouted at me.

"Harry!" Lily scolded disapprovingly, "Stop using 'snake.'"

"Why did you push my mother!" he continued. Our mother, idiot, though right now I wish I was someone else's son. Still, I said nothing, glaring at them.

Of course, James would take Harry's side. "Give it back…" he finally spoke. The others looked at him with questions in their eyes. I continued glaring, giving the full force of it to my dear dad.

"No…" I mumbled.

I broke down. All the unfair things these people have done to me rose in my chest, making me choke. They hated me. They loathed me. I could die right now and they wouldn't turn a hair. I was weak. I was stupid. I was nothing to them. And I didn't care anymore. I didn't! And to hell with it if I let them take my orb!

My anger gave me voice, and I started shouting. "NO! You can't have it! I won't let you!"

"Give it now!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" By now I was screaming. I couldn't let them have my first present! Never!

Lily, sick of my screaming, clamped her hand over my mouth. I bit it, hard. Her cry of pain was drowned out as I continued screaming again. James took out his wand and said something I couldn't hear. The spell took effect, and I was silenced. He spoke another spell. Invisible binds wound tightly around me, making me unable to move. I fell and started crying, knowing that they would take my present.

My tears were unexpected. Lily looked worried, Harry looked surprised, and James went over and pried my hands open to take the orb. Dang it. Well, he had it now, and he took it to the fire place. He started a fire with a spell and threw in some glittery powder from a pot on the mantelpiece. The flames turned green. James spoke, sending a message by the Floo Network to Sirius Black, my godfather, and Remus Lupin, a family friend.

I sighed. It made sense that he would go to them in times of trouble. They were all friends from their days at Hogwarts.

Anyways, those two came within seconds, appearing in the fire like giant, spinning tops. Stepping out, they brushed the ash from their robes, looking concerned as they observed the scene. Must've looked pretty confusing with me immobile on the floor, still crying. James explained it to them and asked their opinions.

"Just ask Jay why he wants it," said Lupin. Finally, a smart person!

However, like James, Black was on Harry's side. "He'll start screaming again if you ask him," he argued. Such a nice godfather.

"Let's just try," Lupin tried again. He looked meaningfully at James. James nodded and flicked his wand. I could speak again.

And I wasn't going down without a fight. "Give it back, it's not yours."

"Well, what is it Jay? Tell us what it is. We don't want you to get hurt," Lupin said cautiously. What a lie.

But I had to tell them something. "It's a present."

"Ha! Who would give you a present?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" both Lily and Lupin reprimanded him simultaneously. I remained neutral, hot tears sliding down my cheeks. There was nothing I could do.

Black didn't get it. "Of course Jay has gotten presents," he laughed loudly, "every birthday!" James and Lily looked at each other, frowning.

"No," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Lupin asked.

My anger rose again. "No! That's my first present!" I shouted, trying to get out of my bonds.

"What?!" Lupin looked shocked. It's almost sweet how he maintained a sort of 'perfect' image about our family. But I was still mad.

"Give me back my present! Now!" Please, they had to! They had to! More than anything I wanted to be far away, talking with Jareth and laughing.

James gave me a furious look, silencing me again with his wand. Lily, who already had pasty white skin like me, turned even paler. I continued to scream, even if nothing was coming out. I wanted the orb back! It was so unfair! I would do anything to get it back!

Finally I gave out, hanging my head. James levitated me to my room with a spell and locked me in. When the binding and silencing spells finally wore off, I sobbed hoarsely.

I probably wouldn't get the orb back for a long time. Then an idea dawned on me. I could escape! I got up and tried the window. Nope, it was locked with magic and there is no way I'm risking my neck by doing magic. The Ministry of Magic punished underage magic users and I didn't want to be one. Well, the window won't work. But there was an escape route. I went over and pressed my ear to the door. Voices were shouting downstairs. Good, they wouldn't hear me. I snatched my wand, stuffing it into a pocket, and dragged my bed frame to one of the walls, next to my bookcase. I climbed onto the shelves, dearly wishing it wouldn't fall. There was an air vent near the ceiling that I popped open. I crawled into the dusty space, inching forward on my hands and knees, trying not to cough on the dust. Now I'm thankful that I'm rather small for my age.

The passageway ended at another vent in another room. Peering through, I saw no one. I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the vent and dropped out. Almost as if it was a coincidence, I fell on a mountain of stuffed toys. So this was my brother's room…

I've never been in here. It was on the second story of the house. Every available space was covered with toys and mini Quidditch action figures flying on their brooms. Brushing them away, I went across the room to a large chest. It rumbled slightly, blinking and twitching. It contained most of Harry's magical items. He has so many I don't think he'll miss anything. So, I took an odd, shimmery silver cloak from it. Then I ran up to Harry's Quidditch box. In were a lot of outdated brooms. I'm pretty sure he didn't care about these, not since Sirius Black gave him a top-of-the-line Firebolt for his thirteenth birthday. I got one, an old Comet Two Sixty I think, and opened the window. But, just my luck, right when I was about to fly away I heard footsteps. The doorknob jiggled.

"Night Mom, Dad!" Harry yelled.

I started panicking, put the stolen cloak around me, mounted the broom, jumped from the window, and flew away without a backwards glance.

It was early morning and my fingers were almost numb. A nervous yawn escaped me. Unlike Harry and James, I wasn't a good flyer and I was getting tired from all the anxiety attacks I get every time I almost crash into everything known to man. The cloak I stole wasn't helping with my visibility either. Well, judging by the scenery below me, I wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Trying very hard not to fall, I dived and landed in a large tree next to a quiet road. I dismounted and jumped down, leaving the broom in the branches. It was Harry's, so I didn't care where I left it. I crossed the street and went into a familiar pub: The Leaky Cauldron.

I had decided to go and see if I could visit Jareth. He was the only one I could go to at a time like this. Luckily, my wand hadn't fallen out when I was flying. I tapped the special brick in the wall behind the pub. An archway appeared, opening into the almost empty Diagon Alley. Dodging the few shoppers that were about, I finally came to Gringotts and pushed open the door. Then I saw myself in the reflective surface of the floor. I was only a head! I took off the cloak. It was an Invisibility Cloak! My brother had an Invisibility Cloak! Where did he get it?! Well, right now I had other things to worry about. I threw the cloak over my shoulder and walked to the goblin at the waiting desk. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He looked up and asked, "Key?"

I responded as business-like as I could, "I'm here to see the head goblin."He just glanced at me and went back to writing. Bloody hell, I had to see Jareth. "Please, it's important!" He still said nothing. Well, since he wouldn't answer me, I'll just find him myself. I looked around. There were hundreds of doors! I didn't relish the idea of getting lost. Looks like I have to try again. Maybe a little lying would work…

I cleared my throat again. "I'm here on official business. Are you the head goblin?"

He looked up again. "What business?"

Dang it. "Uh, Ministry business."

"The Ministry sends letters, not people. Try again," he said, smiling cruelly.

I went out on a limb. "Dark Lord business."

"Hmmm… ah, no."

"What? Why not, you blasted goblin!"

He sniffed dismissively, "You don't look very Dark."

"I'll curse you!" I was that desperate.

"No underage magic, remember?"

"So?"

"Go ahead, then." Bloody hell, he called my bluff.

I tried everything: flattery, anger, guilt, lying, I even told him I wanted to see the Goblin King! But he wouldn't budge. However, our argument seemed to attract some attention. An elderly goblin toddled up to the desk. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I need to see the head goblin and he won't let me1" I informed him. I may have sounded a little whiny, but I was at the end of my rope.

"Hmm… well I'm here. Now what?"

Finally, the head goblin. "I want to see the Goblin King."

He seemed surprised at my audacity. "Why would I let a human like you in?" he asked indignantly.

"At least tell him I'm here."

"No."

"Why not?" I swear I was about to start cursing everyone.

The idiot goblin seemed smug. "I don't want to bother an important person like the Goblin King for some human like you."

I had it. "Aargh, let me see him! Let me see Jareth now!"

In some place unknown to Jay was the Goblin King, sprawled on a simple throne in the middle of a chaotic, roiling mass of ever-changing goblins. Despite the discord around him, he seemed untouched by it all. Suddenly, as though someone had called his name, he swiveled his head around to look at a bubble-like, blinking orb that was floating in the air. Tapping it, it expanded into a large, misty screen. Within its hazy depths was an image of a commotion in a chamber within Gringotts. The scene surprised the King. It was his beloved Jay, arguing with two goblins. Jareth wondered why he wasn't using his present, the orb, to see him…

Jay's POV

"Let me see Jareth now?" Before I had even finished that sentence a large burst of sparkly dust exploded next to me, scaring all my thoughts away. To my immense surprise, out of the whole mess came Jareth!

"Hello, my dear," he said.

"You're here!" Sheesh, he must keep tabs on me so he knows when I need him, which is both cute and kinda creepy.

"Yes, what do you need?" he asked me.

I suddenly remembered why I needed him. "My parents took my orb," I exclaimed angrily, "I had to tell you-"

He cut me off. "Really? Then let's go get it."

That surprised me. I didn't think he'd take action that fast. However, my surprise was nothing to the two goblins'. They were staring at us, completely flabbergasted. The head goblin tried to speak. "Uh-uh, sir?" he began fearfully.

Jareth's temper was not to be tested. "What?" he snapped.

I actually felt a prickle of pity for the poor thing. He looked as though he was going to drop dead of fear on the spot. Well, since he lost the ability to talk, the other goblin spoke. "D-do you, um, do you know this human?"

Yep, Jareth was defiantly mad. "You need not to know!" he barked at them. "Why do you ask such ludicrous questions?"

"Sorry, sir," the goblins managed to gasp. They both bowed hurriedly and scurried back to their places, returning to their work.

Jareth's sudden outburst of rage frightened me, making me realize how dangerous he could be. I couldn't help but flinch when he turned to me and said, "Well, shall we go now?"

"Uh… sure." Suddenly, all the excitement of the day caught up to me, helped by the fact that I haven't slept in a while. I yawned so hard I probably could've swallowed the whole room.

Jareth saw me and his expression softened. "First, before we go to fetch your orb, I think you should get some sleep," he commented.

I yawned again. "R-really? Where?" This was a bank, not a hotel.

He flashed a quick smile. "At my home of course."

"Wha-?" I started to ask, but he put a gloved finger to my lips and shushed me. I could only stare helplessly at him. He sure does like to shush me a lot.

"Take my hand," he said, holding out the hand he shushed me with.

Maybe it was my exhaustion, or the fact that all those Gryffindor-like actions I took were taxing on my Slytherin health, but for some reason, I didn't question him. I could be walking blind into some sort of elaborate trap, and I didn't care. As long as I was with Jareth everything would be perfect.

I took his hand.

Since I do absolutely nothing, I don't write too much. Since I don't write too much and the poll isn't getting touched… Qualified reviews are now 5!

Wizards: 1

Voldemort: 0

Stay out: 0


	6. Chapter 6! Goblin Realm

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Jay's POV**_

Blacking out when he kissed my hand was not what I was expecting. Drifting in between reality and my waking dreams, I could only remember a few brief intervals of reality: grotesque creatures cackling and laughing with glee; being carried in someone's arms while going up an endless flight of stairs; finally ending with the feeling that I was sinking into the softest cloud ever. Blankets covered me, feeling like water woven into fabric. I sank into the deepest sleep ever.

It was a while before I managed to open my eyes. When I did, I froze, feeling that momentary spike of fear when waking in unfamiliar surroundings. After I calmed down, I discreetly checked my surroundings. I was in a large canopy bed in a white, sunny room. Without moving my head too much, I looked for anyone in the room. No one. I listened for anything. Nothing. Good. I stretched luxuriously under the blankets, brushed my black bangs out of my eyes, and turned over. And then freaked out again.

Next to me on the bed was Jareth. His face was devoid of his usual harsh indifference, making him look younger and more innocent. Whoa. His closeness was driving me crazy…. I can't take it. I had to touch him. I brushed his cheek with my left hand, searching and finding a lock of hair that was obscuring my view of him. I tucked it behind his pointy goblin ear. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. I snatched my hand away nervously and curled under the sheets. Oh great, he's awake.

"You can open your eyes now, Jareth," I whispered, sleep making my voice crack. He smiled again and opened his eyes, looking straight at me. His eyes were a deep, beautiful chocolate color. I'm sure I went red-faced again as he held my gaze.

Eventually, I managed to snap out of it. Trying to cover the awkward moment, I asked without looking at him, "How long were you awake?"

He blinked slowly and mumbled, "Long enough."

That's not creepy at all. "Mm," I said, stretching again. Then I remembered something. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Go?" he asked, confused. "Go where? Oh," he remembered too and didn't seem happy about it. He looked at me again, "Do you want to go?"

No. "Well, I kind of have to," I said reluctantly. "I have school in a few days. Besides, I really want my orb back so I can take it with me, you know, to school since you can't be with- I mean- I just thought, since- well…," Bloody hell I'm stammering. "Well you're my only friend so- oh, just forget it," I huffed, completely embarrassed. With the amount of blushing I do, I wonder if I can get a career as the amazing human tomato.

That wasn't the end of it though. Just when I thought I could never show my face to him again, he chuckled huskily and sat up. And just my damn luck, he's got no shirt on! Just what is this?! I swear it seemed like all my body heat was centered in my face. I must have been glowing like a red light bulb. He stretched like a cat, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching him. At that point, something hit me: was I wearing anything? Before I could check, Jareth got out of bed, walking towards a door I hadn't seen before and said, "My servants will attend to your clothing." And, of course, he seemed totally fine to the fact that he was completely displaying his black boxer-briefed butt to the room at large.

…

… All right then.

…

Anyways, when he left, another door I hadn't seen before opened and some- err- _things _came into the room. They were the same weird creatures I saw when I was brought up here. I shrank back into the sheets. What really scared me was that their faces were devoid of nothing-wait- no…what? Their expressions- no- their _faces_ were changing every few seconds. In fact, their whole bodies were constantly morphing into different features. When they first spoke, it was a girl's voice, but with every word there was a different pitch and tone to it, like multiple women talking.

"Hello, mistress," one of them said, bobbing up and down next to the bed.

"Let's get you some clothes," said another.

"Yes let's go!" spoke yet another.

Wait, mistress?

Before I could correct one of them bounced off through the door Jareth went through and came back out with a pink box. The second went through yet another door. After a bit, running water could be heard. I'm guessing it's a bath. Meanwhile, the third came up to me, threw the covers off, pulled me up and started pushing me towards the water sounds as though I didn't know how to walk.

"Okay, okay I can walk myself you know," I snapped, pushing her (him, it, whatever) off me. She (he, it) stopped shepherding me but kept a hold of my hand. Oh fine, whatever. We passed a large mirror. It was then that I saw why they were calling me mistress.

I was wearing a lacy, bright green woman's nightie! The thing barely covered me. What is this?! I stood there, too shocked to speak. The only thing that really registered was the picture on the front. It was a white-faced, silvery barn owl in flight.

Still shocked, the creatures took advantage and shoved me into the bathroom. Inside was a large bathtub that looked like the hot tub my mother always wanted. It was full of bubbles and suds and the smell was spicy. Then, two of the things started to undress me. Is it just me or are they way too enthusiastic about touching me?

"Hey, hold on!" I snapped, "Could you at least give me some privacy?" No way was I gonna let those things touch me.

"Yes, mistress," they all said together. Thankfully they left. I stripped down and got into the water. Unfortunately, it was scaling hot. I held in my whimper of pain. Come on, Jay, be a man! Wait, if I'm a man, then why are they treating me like a bloody girl? I admit, the nightie was comfy (well it was), but it was for girls. They even call me "mistress." I don't even look like a girl!

…Do I? I turned to look at myself in a nearby mirror. Even though I'm almost seventeen, not once have I hit a growth spurt or grown facial hair. I was short, as white as chalk, and had eyes a little too big for my small face. I huffed, sinking into the water. Well, my self-esteem is amazing right now. Just as I started to relax, the door banged open and the things came back. "What?" I asked, surprised.

"We need to clean you!" one said.

"Yes, let's begin," the second said.

"Yes, mistress," said the third.

In an instant they grabbed some bottles from under a counter that I swear wasn't there before. From the containers they squeezed different colored liquids into their ever-changing hands. The strong, heady aromas that filled the air made me dizzy. I flopped back against the edge of the bath, too intoxicated to move much. I don't think I ever took a whiff of something that strong. Before I could protest one of them started to wash my hair while another tried to scrub my arms. No way are those things touching me! I ain't taking this molestation! The breach of privacy was too much. I snapped back to attention and smacked her (its) hand away. "I can do it!" I said, glaring at her. She (for the sake of time I'm calling them girls) shrugged and handed me the sponge. Finally. Even though she stopped, the others didn't pause and finished washing my hair. Sheesh I'm not some sort of bath toy. I batted their hands away.

Eventually, after much fussing and protesting, the water ran cold. I got out and they gave me a big, fluffy white towel. I put it on, glaring at whoever tried to get close and dry me. Once again they kept fussing over me. However one of them finally decided I wasn't worth it and stood next to a door that appeared out of nowhere. That was the final straw. All these things were appearing and disappearing in these rooms! I know I'm not crazy (at least I think I'm not), so why are all these objects changing? "Where am I?" I asked.

"Goblin Realm," came the short reply. Well excuse me. After all that attention, now you ignore me? That's just mean.

When I was done drying myself they pushed me towards the door I saw earlier. "Let's go mistress, let's go!" they squealed. Once again, they shoved me back into the bedroom. Once inside, the doorway behind me closed while another appeared

This place is freaky.

Anyways, since they said this is the Goblin Realm I'm assuming these things are goblins. Speaking of which, one of those goblins scurried through the door that appeared earlier. It looked like a closet. "Let's get dressed now, mistress," the remaining ones said.

Oh boy. "O-kay." I admit I was a bit scared to see what they had for me. My anxiety was placed extremely well. In a pink box they brought out of the room was a dress! A _dress!_ It was yellow with blue trim, frilly stuff, and a bow! "No!" I all but shouted.

"It's okay, mistress," one of them cooed.

"No! I can sort of take being bathed and pushed around like a toy but this is the last straw! I'm not wearing that! I'm not a girl!"

"Fine," huffed a second one. She put the pink box back and retrieved a blue one. In it were guy clothes. Finally! Inside I was mentally cheering, but on the outside I only smiled. I didn't want to hurt the goblins' feelings that badly.

After getting dressed (and arguing with the goblins about the meaning of privacy and gender differences), I hopped back in front of the mirror to look at myself. The clothes fit pretty well, even if they weren't completely my style. I was wearing a formal dress shirt and pants, the kind people usually associate with private schools or business folks. I looked in the mirror… and freaked. These clothes were changing colors! They stayed the same shape and everything but now they switching between various shades of green and red. Freaky. I hurried away and out of the room before those goblins could start shoving me again. Unfortunately, they followed me and closed the door.

For a second I thought I was in the wrong room. The bedroom from before was different now. Instead of being light and sunny, it now looked like Professor Trelawny's room with drapes and furniture in purple, red and green colors. Behind one of drapes on the wall was an open doorway. As I looked, it turned into a large, gaping hallway with tan brick walls. Weird. I admit this place is creepy, but once you get over the "everything's moving" feeling it sort of reminds me of some sort of puzzle. I didn't have time to ponder though.

"Leave, servants," came a familiar voice. I turned to look and saw Jareth pop out of nowhere, as usual (thankfully he was fully dressed). The servants in question rushed out a new door that disappeared after they closed it. Jareth came over to me. I keep forgetting how short I am compared to him. I only just reached his chin. "Let's go eat brunch now, my dear," he announced.

Just for the record, I've been handling most of this weirdness pretty well (sort of) but all this sudden attention after years of neglect is really messing with my head. I don't think any regular sane person would trust someone this much (not that I mind ahem, ahem). So, with my sanity going down the drain, I nodded and he (dear Merlin) took my elbow like a gentleman. He led me down the hallway I noticed earlier. However, it wasn't a hallway. Once we went through, it turned out to be part of a network of paths. The twisting trail opened up to the sky and seemed to extend forever into the depths of the tan-bricked maze.

"Where are we?" I asked, hoping to squeeze out answers to many, many questions.

"My kingdom of course," he gave a tinkling little laugh but then stopped short and asked me, "What do you think?"

"Of what? Oh the maze…" I wasn't sure what to say without embarrassing myself. Plus, it's kind of odd to have a maze for a kingdom. Had to say something though, "Um, I think it's fascinating… Why does it change so?"

He slowed to a leisurely walk, keeping a hold of my elbow, and answered as we meandered through the maze. "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Well, to put it bluntly, I control my kingdom to fit my needs and plans. Most of the Labyrinth is made up of Captures, like the bathroom and bedroom."

Well that's helpful. "Captures?"

"Yes. In other words, a Capture is something that was once part of the mortal world, where you are from." He paused for a moment, which gave me a moment to think.

Jareth, otherwise known as the King of Goblins, supreme ruler of a whole _world_ and possibly the most powerful non-wizard being on the planet, is giving me way more attention than probably anyone else in history. Whoa. I wonder why.

It wasn't too long before I found out. After a few minutes of silence while he led me around, Jareth suddenly became talkative. "There's a story about me you know," he said.

"Ok."

"In it, I take children from people who wish for them to disappear and use them as bait to lure the siblings, preferably a sister, to this place," he hurried on. "According to the story, I put the victims through a series of obstacles, which they have to pass as they go through the Labyrinth to get the child." Now he became nervous. "If they… pass the tests and make it through the Labyrinth… they are considered worthy and I… well I have to fall in love with whoever it is and make them my queen…" The last part came in a rush, as though he didn't want to prolong the awkward moment.

He had good reason to. That was the most awkward and bizarre moment of my life so far. That's so unfair! Every time I start feeling happy, something comes up and slaps me in the face. "That's stupid," I burst out.

He looked at me. "Well, it's not my fault. It's a curse. One of those 'Beauty and the Beast fall in love before time limit' kind of things."

"Oh…" That's a little better I guess. "Well… how were you cursed?"

"Love," was his bitter reply.

After that he stopped talking all together as we wandered around the twists and turns. I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing though. I had a knack for knowing when to ask and when to shut up to gain people's favor, so I switched the direction of the conversation. "What are those things you have running around? The servants?"

"Goblins."

Okay, but I knew that already. "What kind though?" I pressed. It was too late though. He was already lost in thought. At that point I got mad. He was ignoring me! I love his attentiveness to me (that's an understatement) since everyone else in my life won't even listen to me.

A heavy silence settled between us. Meanwhile, the bricked walls of the path we were in changed to tall hedges as we turned a corner. It reminded me of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I remained stubbornly quiet, waiting for Jareth to pull himself out of his memories. Eventually, he let go of my elbow. I've had enough! You can't just smother me with attention and then randomly ignore me! I sent a small glare toward him and walked faster.

Once I was ahead, I turned a random corner (since I had no idea where I was going). Around the bend was a sight that took my breath away. The hedges had fallen away, bringing forth a large expanse of green underneath the bluest sky I've ever seen. It was a meadow, covered with wildflowers of every conceivable size, shape, and color. A stream gurgled happily somewhere, and there seemed to be no pesky bugs around. Nearby was a table with benches: a picnic table so to speak, complete with food in a basket. The stream meandered around the table, merging with a huge lake close by. The water was unruffled by the light breeze, making it look like a plane of the deepest blue. "Wow…" I murmured. I've never seen such a natural, sunny place as beautiful as this.

"All just for you," Jareth said as he came up behind me. I was about to turn around and hug-tackle him. Then my rage kicked in. What if all this was just a ruse, so he could get rid of his curse? What if he doesn't actually care? It's not like we're rushing to get my orb or anything. He could probably care less. He could be using me… He said he loved the others as well. Besides, I'm only a friend… With this in mind, I thanked him quietly. He must've noticed my distress though.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Dang it, I sounded too emotionless.

He let it go. "Hmm… well, let's forget our worries and eat."

I nodded tersely and smiled as best I could. "Yes, let's eat."

I know I said 5 buuutttt I just couldn't do it .

I hate when people don't update their chapters for many months and I didn't want to be that author…. So here you go :D


	7. Chapter 7! Family

AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I feel as I don't deserve them but thank you for them anyways...

Chapter 7:

"Take my hand now," Jareth said after we ate and stayed in the sun and flowers.

I eyed his tan hand warily. "Am I going to black out again?"

He laughed and said, "No, just a small dose of drowsiness. Last time we travelled you were so tired the force of the journey made you fall asleep."

"Okay then…" I grabbed his hand and we were off. The touch was harmless. We stayed in the same position, but the scene around us was fast moving and blurry, as though we were shooting through the land like a bullet. It hurt my eyes and made me dizzy, so I closed my eyes and gripped his hand tightly (it was just for security, nothing else…). After a few moments, I felt us slowing down and opened my eyes. We were in front of the gate to my house. We nodded to each other when our eyes met. I had to crane my neck just to look into his eyes and see his assurance and guidance (jittery feeling). Opening the gate, we walked the short trip up to the door.

Jareth hung back a little, looking confused. "Where is it?"

"You can't see it?" A nod answered my question. "They must've put a spell on it," I muttered to myself. "Just follow me," I said.

He just grumbled, "Tch, wizards." I sent him a cheesy smile before turning back to the door. I don't think I should bother knocking. I do live here anyways (unfortunately).

Bloody hell I forgot about the security system. A shrill alarm sounded when we stepped across the threshold. The noise startled me, but neither of us paid much attention as we came to the stairs. Lily burst through a doorway, her wand up and a spell on her lips. She froze as a look of shock crossed her face when she saw me and Jareth. Well, I think she was more surprised to see Jareth then me but oh well. I ignored her and led Jareth up the stairs. On the second level we ran into Lupin and Black. Again with that same frozen shock position. I swear it's like these people have never seen a person before.

"What the bloody hell! Who is that, Jay?" asked Black. Apparently he he's too stupid to know.

Remus was even paler than usual, if you can believe it. At least someone is smart enough to recognize the situation. "You idiot!" he whispered frantically to Black (ha ha), "That's the Goblin King!"

Black didn't seem to understand. "Really?" he blathered loudly, "Are you sure? Cause he doesn't look like it. I thought all goblins were ugly little creatures. This one looks human. Is it glamour?"

What Jareth would've done in response to that, I'll never find out because at that moment James came striding out of Harry's room. "Well," he exclaimed with Harry trailing behind him, "since no one seems to be screaming in pain or deathly quiet I guess we're good."

Harry wasted no time getting to the point. "What's he doing here?!" he shouted, pointing at me dramatically.

I didn't waste time either. I never really faced down my brother before (though I've wanted to) but I gave it a shot. With hard eyes and the best commanding voice I could muster, I uttered impressively, "Give me back my orb and we'll be going."

My command was lost on him though because at that moment he saw Jareth leaning against the banister. "Why is the Goblin King here?" he gabbled excitedly. "Is he here to see me? Of course I want an apology before I help you though." His face as so full of pride and haughtiness I suddenly felt the urge to throw something large and heavy at his stupid face. That and something else… it's a weird feeling… why am I getting so worked up over Harry's obsession with Jareth?

Thankfully Jareth cut in. "No I'm not here to see some annoying little human boy," he said rather jovially, "Just give Jay his stuff and we'll be going." The tone in which he said it wasn't that threatening, but the meaning was clear.

"That's it!" shouted Lupin, eyes alight with new knowledge. Everyone looked at him. "That orb was goblin magic! But not just any goblin," he heaved impressively, "the goblin! That's what we detected in the orb." Poor Lupin. The world could be falling apart around him and he wouldn't care as long as he discovered something momentous or whatever.

"Uh, yes," Jareth said in the sudden silence, "I gave Jay the orb. It's his, so give it back, you fools."

Personally I think he botched the ending with the whole "you fools" thing, but his voice came as a thundering roar as he got angry, so it was still rather intimidating.

The others definitely got the message. Especially my dad. "Y-yes s-sir, uh, I mean Goblin King," he stuttered. He all but bolted out of the hallway and into his room. I smiled pleasantly, enjoying the moment. James may talk like a hotshot, but deep down he's a straight up coward when it comes to his superiors. After a few tense seconds (tense for him anyway) he came out, holding the now familiar tinted glass bubble in his hand. There was something wrong with it though. Instead of pale mist swirling serenely around in its depths, the smoke was now billowing angrily in clouds of black and red.

James meekly dropped it into Jareth's outstretched hand, trying hard not to touch him while staring at the floor. Up till now I've been quiet during this face-off in the hallway, mostly 'cause Jareth was doing the talking for me. But when I saw the subservient look on James's face I almost laughed. It was good to see someone around here be taken down like this.

Unfortunately, Black was way stupider than James, and therefore he wasn't properly afraid of confronting the Goblin King. "What are you doing? Don't give it to him, James," he exclaimed.

Jareth turned his attention on him. "Shut up, human, if you know what's good for you."

"Well I don't know what's good for me," Black spat (so true he didn't). He turned back to James. "James, come to your senses. What's wrong with you?"

At this point the tension became really bad. I shrank back into a corner behind Jareth. There was no way I was gonna risk my neck in a possible showdown with my "family," even if it meant acting like the "snake" of a Slytherin they always expected me to be.

No one noticed me though because at that exact moment Jareth's voice became deadly cold as he addressed Black. "Do you wish to live a life in poverty?" he asked simply, "Because I can take away all your money and your family's money, Sirius Orion Black."

I winced at that. It was an empty threat and everyone besides Jareth knew it. Even me. It was creepy how he knew his full name though. Black's mouth was hanging so far open when he said his name that a rat could have used it as a swing. Then he rallied himself and laughed loudly, "Wow, you think I care about money? No, please take all my gold and my family's gold. Just imagine the looks on Bellatrix and Narcissa's face when they check on their vaults. Oh I beg of you, take my money!" Then he went into a laughing fit. Stupid godfather. Hopefully he didn't see me roll my eyes. Jareth waited patiently with one eyebrow raised. It was a full three minutes before Black realized no one was laughing with him. They all knew how serious (haha) the situation is. I shrank farther back in my corner. "What's the matter, James?" he asked uncertainly. "Why aren't you laughing? Remus? What's wrong with you guys?"

Jareth spoke evenly. "Are you done imitating a hyena? Good. Then I will kill you."

"Really? Ha!"

"Yes, as simple as that. I will tear your head off and gut you like the despicable pig you are," he said simply.

Oh god. I shrank even farther back, if that was possible. It's not like I care for Black, no, but that doesn't mean I want to see him torn to pieces right in front of me. I keep forgetting what kind of person I was associating myself with. Mental note to myself: if I live, no more running around with an all-powerful seventies rocker dude. Even if they're really nice. And super caring. And really hot. And dangerous. Just, no.

Anyways, Black tried to come up with a witty comeback, but all he could say was, "Suuure… Like you could." It was pathetic and clearly signaled the end for him. Jareth raised his eyebrow again and gestured at him. I was standing nearby so I could see a drop of blood sliding down his finger. I whipped my head to Black, waiting.

Without him noticing, a thin trickle of blood started dripping down his cheek to his chin. You could almost hear the plopping noises it made as it dripped onto his robes. Jareth's nonchalant humming filled the rest of the silence. The tension became so great the very air seemed sluggish and stiff. Black had flinched when Jareth gestured, his look incredulous, but when nothing spectacular happened (idiot) he started laughing wildly again.

"Sirius, stop! Look! Look at your cheeck1" James exclaimed.

Finally Black stopped and put a hand to his cheek. A deep gouge was slicing its way down his face. Literally. It was like an invisible knife was slowly cutting his flesh right before us. It was not the spectacular torture Jareth had described, but it was certainly hurting. And spreading. Sirius looked shocked. "Wha-what happened?" he mumbled, holding his cheek. Shakily he brought out his wand and muttered a few incantations. A green light started to shine around the wound, but then it faded as though it was being blocked. I think there's a ward around it. Meanwhile, he started to get panicky. "Lily, how do I fix this!? Remus!"

At this point everyone ignored me and Jareth. Lily ran into the bathroom, presumably searching for Muggle medicine and bandages. Remus whipped out his wand and commenced a long stream of muttered spells I didn't know. They didn't work. Lily's remedies had no affect as well. "We have to go to St. Mungo's," Remus said urgently.

Lily dropped her medications and rushed to the fireplace. "Lily, make a Portkey!" James shouted to her. She made an incoherent exclamation and came back with a flower from the mantelpiece. Water was still dripping from its stem.

"James stay here with Harry, I'll go with Sirius and Remus!" Lily said.

"No, deal with them Reus, please, let's go," Black said weakly. Lupin nodded and took the flower from Lily, wording the spell for a Portkey.

Well, since it seems like everybody's freaking out, I'm outta here. "I'm gonna go get my trunk," I mumbled to Jareth. He nodded, looking closely at the others.

I went to my door, opening it and causing the locking spell to fade away. I looked around. There wasn't much to take, really. If I had to, I could probably mooch off of Jareth. Oh wait, no more running around with all-powerful seventies rocker dudes, remember? Oh well. I didn't really care. It felt like a huge surge of energy was coursing through me. I was finally doing something for myself! I've never felt so alive.

I've never felt so scared either.

I dumped my empty drawing pads, some books, and a few other things into a small trunk. Locking it, I scurried back down the stairs. Harry was glaring at Jareth while the latter smugly inspected his nails. Lupin and Black had left already. My parent's voices had gotten louder. They were shouting at each other.

"Why wouldn't you let me go?!" Lily was yelling.

"Because you'll just get in the way!" James hurled back.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, you act like such a Muggle!"

"Wha-what?!" she reeled. That was like a slap to the face to my dear mother. Ouch, I could feel it from here. She quickly rallied. "You know I'm a Muggle-born you pure-blooded prick!" she spat.

Ouch. I also felt that. Right in the family pride. Dad didn't care though. "That doesn't mean you can just throw away and forget your entire Wizard schooling, even if your parents are Muggles!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a witch!" he yelled at her. "Act like it! You never use magic like you should! You always scurry back to your Muggle ways. I thought you were the smartest in Gryffindor!"

"I was," she retorted, "but we are not in Gryffindor anymore."

"So what about that? Don't change the subject," he warned.

"Mother, Father, Jay made you fight!" Harry whined annoyingly. "Kick him out! Kick Jay out!"

He had a lot of nerve to say that, considering I hardly said anything throughout this whole visit. Sulking in a corner isn't exactly the basis for an accusation like that. That didn't really matter, though. I was the scapegoat for everything in this house. Of course, the stupid parents were gonna turn around and yell at me. Right… about… now.

"Leave you slimy snake," James started.

Lily picked it up. "Yah, you are the reason for us fighting. Why don't you leave and take that… man with you! Good riddance."

All this meant diddly squat to me. I was planning on leaving anyway. Besides, I was already far too used to their threats to care. Jareth didn't get the memo though. This whole time he had been leaning against the banister, examining his nails in a bored sort of way. He was still listening 'cause once the parents had insulted me, he frowned and looked up. "Tch, as if you wizards even come close to my Jay, fighting like arrogant children." He spat out the word "wizards" as though it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Ouch. I blinked, trying not to show how deeply that hurt me. I don't know what kind of beef Jareth has with wizards, but it's kind of hypocritical to be insulting them when you're fawning over one yourself.

James had the same idea. He smiled cruelly, pointing at me in my corner before saying, "He's a wizard, why don't you hate the snake?"

Jareth frowned, caught off guard. Then he adjusted his expression and walked up to them. They flinched away from him as he tapped their foreheads. Instantly, they dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. Harry, of course, screamed indignantly so he got knocked out too. Next he came to me. I shied away. I couldn't help it; I mean he just blatantly showed off his power and KO-ed my whole family right in front of me (not that I care but it was still scary). He reached out for me (Merlin's pants), pulled me to his chest (bloody hell), and we were off, leaving behind everything I've ever known.


	8. AN! Back up for Adoption!

Author's Note!

I first published this in 2012 and it's now 2014. I haven't been writing this, so this is my writing in 2012. I read it again so I could take myself out of my Author's block that was depression. I just realized this, I really don't like my writing.

I'm sorry to say but, if I were to continue this I would have to re-write it. The entire thing. I am extremely lazy, school doesn't cut into my time and I have no life, still my laziness prevents me from re-writing it. TO be honest, I have no idea what the plot was going to be or what direction I was going for… This is now up for adoption!

I'm sorry to everyone who read this, I personally don't like unfinished stories but I can't do this.

Night the Raven


End file.
